This relates to components for spooky entertainment, particularly those suited for haunting mortals, for example, on all hallows eve.
It is well known that a key component to hosting adequate Halloween festivities is supplied by scary props. A traditional set piece is the jack-o-lantern. Depictions of skulls, ghosts, devils, witches and the like are other favorites. Some of these depictions include lighted eyes in effort to produce a macabre appearance.
Unfortunately, one needs to be a grave robber in order to afford the lit-up props available today. The present invention is poised to kill this trend. The invention may even be useful in producing mass-hysteria. It may also find use for other festive occasions, by with different effect.
The present invention includes heads, portions of heads or faces depicted on inexpensive panels, sheets or layers of material with light emitting diodes (LEDs) positioned to simulate eyes. While it may be preferred in many instances, the heads need not be dismembered. Accordingly, the invention may include complete (if often somewhat decayed or devoured) figures with glowing eyes. The LED""s may burn steadily, staring unnervingly at onlookers. Alternately, they may blink or wink with cunning. The efficient construction of props as described herein ensure that that the main cost to consumers comes in terms of lost sleep.